The lens in a goggle (primarily a sports goggle such as ski- or snow-boarding goggles) has a strong tendency to accumulate condensation (fog) on the inside of the lens during use and activity. Without enough air circulation, the fog will not clear and will impair the user's ability to see during use.
The air flow in a standard sports goggle is uncontrolled. It typically starts at the bottom (bottom vent), fills the inner goggle space (area between the face and the lens), and exits from the top (top vent) once enough air has entered through bottom vent to create ventilation.
Such an uncontrolled airflow system has drawbacks. For example, the uncontrolled air flows into the user's eyes, often causing the eyes to dry, tear up, or develop some other condition, all of which can adversely affect sight during use. Given that goggles are often worn by users traveling at great speed, such problems affecting eyesight can be extremely dangerous. Thus, there remains a need in the art for safe, fog-resistant goggles.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a goggle which is able to reduce the amount of fog on the lens while, at the same time, able to address or overcome the aforementioned problems with prior art goggles.